Warriors Lemons!
by FostyPosty
Summary: I need requests! I take ocs and cannon charcs.!
1. Chapter 1: Lemons

This is my first ever sexual writing mostly because I'm not turned on with a lot of things or just plain impossible to turn on. So if you don't enjoy stories with your sexual themes please find a better one. Plus, this is my FIRST one ever so I need ideas. Feel free to leave some but sadly I don't take OCs unless I can get a general look at them (like a picture or artwork of a cat that is or looks similar to them) and get their personality down to see if they're hornier or less horny and need something that will really turn them on. I also only write lust, love, or rape- not that I support rape I just feel as though it's the easiest to write for. By the way there will be some gay sex so if you don't like that kind of thing just skip past it.  
Note: If the name is an apprentice name at the current time the story is taking place parentheses will be put for their warrior name/leader name to show who they are.  
Stories Finished So Far:  
Crowpaw (feather) X Feathertail (love)

Stories that I'm working on:  
Stormtail X Squrrielpaw (flight) (rape/lust)  
Brokenstar X Firepaw (star) (rape)  
Tigerstar X Goldenflower (love)  
Hawkfrost X Leafpaw (pool) (Love)  
Firestar X Graystripe (Love)

Please feel free to review these, thanks ^-^! 


	2. Chapter 2: How to submit requests

Cat 1: (OC/Warrior Cat from books)  
Cat 2: (OC/Warrior Cat from books)  
Other Cats involved: (OCs/Warrior Cats from books)  
Description of cats: (Only required if OC(What clan they're from needs to be in here too))  
Basic Story/ What Happens (Optional): Basic thing that happens of why they're having sex. Ex. Fishpaw is jealous of Redpaw for taking her crush, Treepaw as a mate. Fishpaw in return, gets two horny males from ThunderClan to rape Redpaw as Fishpaw watches.  
Lust/Love/Rape?: Why are the characters mating? What are their intensions?


	3. Chapter 3: Feathertail X Crowpaw(Love)

A warm feeling took over Feathertail's senses. At first, she ignored it but it crept up even closer. She realized she was in heat. Though the seasons were turning into leaf-bare the heat washed over her. The shelter the six cats were in was making her grow in heat.  
"I'm going hunting." Feathertail spoke. Tawnypelt yawned and liked her lips.  
"Sounds good to me, bring back fresh-kill for all of us." Tawnypelt meowed.  
Crowpaw stepped forward. "I'll come with." The black apprentice purred.  
Feathertail didn't want anyone- especially Crowpaw- to come with. She loved the apprentice but she knew they couldn't mate.  
Stormfur opened his mouth and looked like he was about to argue but he just said. "Watch out for that eagle!"  
Feathertail knew the one that attacked him was the one he was referring to. She quickly slid out, Crowpaw behind her. They got far away before she felt herself getting wet, just with the presence of Crowpaw and her heat.  
Crowpaw let out a soft purr. "Feathertail, you're rather wet." Crowpaw purred as he rubbed against her side.  
Feathertail put her tail down to cover her pussy. "Crowpaw!" Feathertail yowled in anger but she couldn't hide the truth.  
Crowpaw push her tail to the side and licked her pussy as though he was testing her. "Come on, I know you want my dick inside of you." Crowpaw's purr rumbled louder.  
"No," Feathertail put her tail back down and turn around, "we can't we're from different clans."  
Crowpaw forced himself to her backside again. "Not for long," Crowpaw pointed out "didn't you hear what that Midnight badger had to say. The clans will come together." Crowpaw pushed Feathertail's soft tail to the side.  
Feathertail turned around and scratched Crowpaw in the ear. Crowpaw yowled in surprise. "Crowpaw, I said no!" Feathertail growled. Feathertail stalked away but her heat was only rising. Crowpaw sniffed the air and purred extremely loud.  
"Feathertail, don't lie to me." Crowpaw meowed. Feathertail turned to him to see his dick poking out from underneath him.  
Feathertail turned herself around into a hunter's crouch and lifted her tail as high as she could. "Go ahead than," Feathertail cooed, "fuck me like an animal."  
Crowpaw's purred broke off as he lick her wet pussy. Feathertail let out a moan of pleasure. Crowpaw pushed his sandpaper textured tongue further into Feathertail and flicked it up and down. Feathertail felt pleasure rippling all over her body as Crowpaw started to lick her clit. Her pussy became almost soaked.  
"You'll let me in, won't you?" Crowpaw meowed as he took out his tongue. Feathertail pushed her pussy against him in response.  
Crowpaw grabbed her scruff and started to rub his dick against her vagina, not entering. "Crowpaw! Just do it! Enter my core!" Feathertail yowled as Crowpaw obeyed, his dick was bigger than she expected. He fucked her mercilessly. Crowpaw went fast, WindClan cats often needed that since they were used to their mates getting the fucking down faster.

"Come on Crowpaw." Feathertail moaned. "That's not fair! I'm not just a WindClan cat to you am I?! Fuck me like a real animal!"  
Crowpaw went faster, Feathertail didn't expect him to. He was tearing apart the young she-cat warrior's walls but pleasure quickly covered up the pain. Feathertail screeched in pleasure as the dark gray apprentice fill her up causing Feathertail to yowl with pleasure and cum as well.  
"Ok…" Feathertail purred, out of breathe. "Let's go back…"  
Crowpaw stood up and pull his member out of Feathertail's cum filled pussy. "I don't think so." Crowpaw stood in front of her. His large cock was swinging in front of Feathertail face. "You really think that's all it's going to take to leave me satisfied."  
Feathertail didn't wait another second to lick his massive cock. It grew erect again as Feathertail licked it. Crowpaw took a step forward so Feathertail could reach it easily. Feathertail licked his member, Crowpaw moaning softly.  
"Come on!" Crowpaw moaned. "Suck it already!"  
Feathertail took in his dick, only managing to get his head into her mouth. Crowpaw leaned slightly back and grabbed Feathertail in the back of the head and forced her to deep throat his bulging member. Crowpaw cried out in pleasure as Feathertail fastened her pace. Crowpaw leaned back even further and grabbed a large stick. Feathertail continued bobbing her head but was curious what he would do. Crowpaw curled up and shoved the stick into Feathertail's core which caused her to moan with pleasure, sending vibrations up Crowpaw's massive dick. Crowpaw let out a final screech of pleasure before sending down his waves of cum into Feathertail's throat. Feathertail felt the stick being pulled out of her vagina by Crowpaw before he fell back.  
"You were amazing." Feathertail purred.  
Crowpaw blushed. "Damn fucking right I was." Crowpaw meowed and then they laughed together.  
Feathertail was happy to lose her virginity to Crowpaw, the other cats didn't understand him but Feathertail did. "Come on," Crowpaw said, "let's go hunt to make sure we don't look like a bunch of slackers."  
Feathertail and Crowpaw walked by each other. "Crowfeather." Crowpaw meowed.  
Feathertail cocked her head. "Who?" Feathertail asked as they intertwined tails. Crowpaw looked at her with his calm blue eyes.  
"That's what I want my warrior name to be to show that we're always together." Crowpaw meowed.  
Feathertail nodded but she knew they wouldn't always be, yet she held onto hope.  
 _Let out kits be beautiful._


	4. Side Note Update

Hey guys! So sorry I haven't made a new story yet. School has been holding me back, but fear not. I'm going to continue working on my stories starting now (being 3/2/17) so prepare yourself for new stories ;)


	5. Chapter 4: Suntail X Flowerpool (Lust)

_Author's note: Sorry for taking so long on this request, I was taking a break but now I'm back! This is a request by a user named Chloe! Thank you for the request!_

Flowerpool was not one to go out on a random hunting patrol, but she couldn't resist the pleading eyes of Suntail. His green eyes were wide as though begging her to come with.  
"Alright, alright!" Flowerpool purred.  
Suntail perked up his ears, seemingly happy that she was coming with. "Perfect! Let's go!" Suntail meowed, seemingly wanting desperately to just go out and hunt.  
"What's got you suddenly excited about hunting patrols?" Flowerpool asked but Suntail only shrugged.  
"Doesn't matter. Come on, I found a perfect hunting spot just outside of DarkClan territory!" Suntail urged.  
Flowerpool followed Suntail outside of the camp. Suddenly, she felt her heat rising.  
 _This is just a hunting patrol_! She scolded herself, trying to push down her heat to focus on hunting.  
The calico she-cat sniffed the air as they travelled along, noticing that the scent of other cats were starting to disappear. She got nervous but reminded herself that her mate, Suntail, would never bring her anywhere dangerous.  
They walked for quite some time when Flowerpool thought that they were going to leave forever when Suntail stopped, turning to Flowerpool. He touched her paw which made her heat spike and Flowerpool tried but she couldn't keep it down, her pussy getting extremely wet.  
"Flowerpool… we've been wanted kits for so long… and I think that it's about time that we have them," Suntail meowed, bringing himself right up to her face.  
She felt flustered. "Oh, Suntail…" she muttered, her heat now out of control. She had to admit she felt extremely horny.  
Suntail brought his paw to the back of her head, pushing her down to his dick which was unsheathed and erect. Flowerpool gave a test-lick. Suntail shivered with pleasure, purring loudly.  
"Oh, Flowerpool! Don't stop!" he encouraged.  
Flowerpool nodded, starting to suck on the head of his dick which made it twitch as she teased him. Suntail squirmed around, letting out purrs of pleasure.  
Flowerpool suddenly took in the entire dick. Suntail let out a yowl of surprise and pleasure. She used her paws to shove him over, sucking his massive member with some effort. She bobbed her head up and down, giving licks to his head then his shaft.  
Suntail let out a moan, cumming into Flowerpool's throat. She swallowed it all, licking up the few splotching that had gone awry.  
"Oh… Flowerpool… you were amazing!" Suntail puffed out.  
"You think we're done?" Flowerpool questioned.  
Suntail started to get up but Flowerpool pushed him back down. His eyes widened as she stood over him. She thrust her hips down, penetrating herself with his member. They both moaned together. Flowerpool thrust herself up and down his member, it getting wet with her juices. Suntail let out moans of pleasure than suddenly grabbed her but the sides, thrusting her roughly into his dick and hitting her g-spot. They moaned out in pleasure together.  
"Oh Suntail! Don't stop!" Flowerpool moaned out.  
"That's right I won't fucking stop!~" Suntail responded, pounding into the calico she-cat with even more force.  
He took by the back and forced her down, making her flanks in his reach. He grabbed them and pounded them down. His dick went deeper into her which made her screech with pleasure.  
"Oh! Oh Suntail!" Flowerpool yowled. She looked at his eyes than took him by the head and started making out with him.  
Finally, after a few more thrusts, Suntail came inside of the she-cat. Flowerpool rode him a bit more before also cumming. They looked at each other, then gave each other one last kiss before Flowerpool dismounted the tom.  
"Come on, let's get back to camp." Flowerpool meowed.

"Come on, Flowerpool, one last push," Reedpelt, the medicine cat, encouraged.  
It had been two moons since Flowerpool and Suntail had sex and her kits had come in just the right amount of time. Suntail placed his tail on her shoulder.  
"Come on, just one more kit to add to the two," he urged.  
Finally, Flowerpool let out one last moan before the last kit slid out. She sighed with relief, looking at the three healthy kits.  
"They're beautiful," Suntail meowed, pressing his nose against Flowerpool's.  
Flowerpool laid her head down and fell asleep, her kits suckling at her nipples. She felt happiness overwhelm her as she rested.


	6. Chapter 5: Swift X Thornfang (Rape)

_Author's Note: This is a request by an Anon. I decided to make one change. You said in the request to make Swiftpaw in a bush but I decided to make her behind the bush as to give more room for Thornfang to rape her, hope you understand. I also added some other characters that you did not mention as to give more of a feel for the story._

 __Thornfang looked down at his clanmates. He yawned, watching the kits playing with each other. His amber eyes flickered to the kits of the clan. They were playing with one another, tackling and rolling over one another. He purred as he watched them, flicking his dark tabby tail.  
His eyes flickered as he caught sight of light brown fur. He turned his head to see Swiftpaw. Thornfang narrowed his eyes, he had a crush on the she-cat but she was still only an apprentice even though she was old enough to be a warrior.  
Thornfang's friend, Pebblestep, nudged him suddenly. "Hey, dude. You smell that?" Pebblestep asked, his tail flicking.  
"What?" Thornfang questioned, sniffing the air.  
Pebblestep knocked him on his shoulder. "Dumbass! The she-cats are in heat!" Pebblestep pointed out, snorting.  
"Oh!" Thornfang exclaimed. He felt his member throb and start to unsheathe but he quickly controlled it.  
White fur flashed in the corner of Thornfang's eye as he saw Cloudstreak, a beautiful she-cat, wonder up to the two of them.  
"Hey, Pebblestep. I have a really big problem that needs to be resolved, will you help me?" Cloudstreak flirted the tuft on her head as she spoke.  
Pebblestep licked his jaws. "Lead the way," he meowed.  
Cloudstreak went ahead, bounding out of the camp with Pebblestep following. Thornfang noted that Pebblestep's dick was unsheathed and erect as he left the camp.  
Thornfang got up, deciding to go on a hunting patrol. He turned his head as he noticed Swiftpaw leaving camp before him. He waited a bit, predicted that she was going somewhere private before leaving.  
He wandered into the woods until he was in deep. He sniffed for a place with lizards when he heard a noise. He turned his ear, padding over to hear a she-cat moaning. His dick throbbed and unsheathed which he couldn't control. The she-cat was behind a bush, moaning loudly as she masterbated.  
Thornfang, on instinct, sprang forward. He didn't know who the she-cat was until he pounced on her. It was Swiftpaw.  
She looked vulnerable and shocked when she realized someone was on her.  
"Thornfang? Is that you?" she questioned, "Get off!"  
Thornfang grabbed her scruff in between his teeth, making sure she couldn't escape. Swiftpaw left out a yelp, trying to escape.  
"What are you doing?!" Swiftpaw demanded.  
Her aggression caused her tail to lift up. Thornfang felt his love and lust for the little brown she-cat rise as well as his horniness. He wrapped his tail around hers and forced it aside.  
Just then, he slammed his massive member into her pussy, causing her to moan in the sudden interaction and pleasure. Swiftpaw let out a hiss.  
"Stop!" Swiftpaw yowled.  
Thornfang grabbed her shoulders with his paws and used them as support to pound into her even harder. Her walls rubbed against his member, making the pleasure even more intense. Swiftpaw squirmed around but every time she almost got out, he hit her G-spot, making her weak with pleasure.  
"S-stop… please!" Swiftpaw begged.  
"You're so tight, Swiftpaw!" he moaned, unable to hold back his immense pleasure.  
He started to pound into her even faster, making sure to hit her g-spot multiple times. She let out moans as tears ran down her face but Thornfang harder cared.  
Finally, Swiftpaw came, her juices coating his member which he used as a lube to go faster. Thornfang felt his cum start to come out so he thrusted into her so that all of it would enter her. He left out a sigh, letting the young she-cat go.  
She violently shook him off, scratching him across the ear.  
"Why would you do that?!" she cried.  
Thornfang shrugged, sheathing his member. Swiftpaw let out a huff, running away.  
Thornfang blinked, then chuckled slightly. Whether Swiftpaw liked it or not, he loved her and if she refused his love than he would be happy doing it again. 


	7. Chapter 6: Jayfeather X Group(RapeLust)

_Author's Note: I tried to make this graphic but not bloody like you requested! This is a request from SandclawButCooler! Thank you for your request! Also, I looked up if male cats had a g-spot in their butts like male humans did but I couldn't find anything so I just assumed yes which is why Jayfeather is described as having a g-spot  
_  
Hollyleaf flicked her black tail back and forth, sighing with boredom. The past few days had been slow and tedious for the young black she-cat. Brambleclaw had only been sending her on hunting patrols and her boredom was only getting worse and worse.  
She sighed, flicking her tail and humming slightly. She padded into the medicine cat den and looked at her brother who had not yet noticed her presence. She stared at him up and down. After all the lies she had been told, it wasn't too far-fetched to think he wasn't her brother… because what she was thinking was rather wrong. She touched her wet pussy gently, it getting wetter at the thought. Jayfeather flicked his ear, turning around to the general direction of his sister, his blind blue eyes flickering.  
"Hollyleaf? Do you need something?" Jayfeather questioned, his tail flicking awkwardly.  
 _He must smell my heat_ , she thought, purring.  
"Yes, I found a really weird herb I've never smelt before in my apprentice days. Can you come check it out?" Hollyleaf asked.  
Jayfeather lifted an eyebrow. Hollyleaf knew the thought of new herbs would spike his attention. "Alright, lead the way," Jayfeather meowed, his blind eyes seeming to look at her.  
Hollyleaf exited the den, heading in the direction of the caves. She looked back, making sure her grey brother was following her and smiling as he followed her, not suspecting a thing. Finally, the gaping entrance to the caves was before them. She started padding down but Jayfeather didn't follow. She stopped.  
"You coming?" Hollyleaf asked, impatience nipping at her.  
"The herb is down _there_?" Jayfeather asked in his usual snappy tone.  
"Did I not mention that?" Hollyleaf muttered innocently.  
Jayfeather rolled his eyes, continuing to follow. Hollyleaf smiled devilishly and felt the air became thick with dirt and vines as they descended further down. Finally, they were deep enough.  
"Hold on, stay here. I'll go get it," Hollyleaf meowed.  
"Sure," Jayfeather shrugged, clearly thinking that the herb would be one he already knew of.  
But Hollyleaf knew he wouldn't know of these herb… or rather treatment.

 _(I switch to Jayfeather's perspective_ )  
Jayfeather flicked his ear as he heard Hollyleaf scamper somewhere, it was hard to tell exactly where since the cave echoed so much. Suddenly, he heard vines starting to tear, like Hollyleaf was tearing them up.  
"Umm, Hollyleaf, are you tearing vines?" Jayfeather asked.  
No response.  
"Whatever…" he muttered under his breath.  
The smell of Hollyleaf returned to him, she walked up to him nonchalantly. Tension was thick in the air but with Hollyleaf there with his he felt less. He felt the wind as she bent down, putting vines behind his paws then tying them together. She tightened them until he couldn't move his front paws.  
"Hollyleaf… what are you doing? I just want to find this fucking herb," Jayfeather hissed, running out of patience.  
Hollyleaf licked his head. "Shush, Jayfeather. I'm showing you a treatment for all that stress." Hollyleaf meowed, turning once again back to where she was tearing up vines.  
"What does tying me up have to do with it?!" he demanded but she simply shushed him again.  
Jayfeather stood for a few seconds before trying to break the vines with his teeth. Suddenly, Hollyleaf shoved him over. He flipped onto his back, the back of his flank hitting a vine. Hollyleaf tied one end to one back paw and the other end to the other back paw. His legs were spread out and he suddenly felt in a sexually vulnerable state. His legs being spread made his member naturally unsheathe.  
"This is perfect- wait- one last thing," Hollyleaf seemed to remind herself of something.  
"Hollyleaf, what the fuck? This is so revealing…" he muttered, embarrassed.  
Just then, a vine ball was shoved into his mouth, he would have spit it out but Hollyleaf lifted his head, tying a vine to secure it into his mouth. He tried to speak but all that came out were muffled sounds.  
Suddenly, Hollyleaf's voice turned seductive, "Oh, brother, you're so stupid, aren't you? You don't get thing until they come. Worry not, I will be back. Stay right there."  
Jayfeather twitched his ear as she ran away. He tried to pull on the vines but it was clear that Hollyleaf had not only doubled them over but choose very thick vines. Plus, Jayfeather was only a medicine cat so he wasn't nearly as muscular as someone like Lionblaze. Sighing, he placed his head on the cave floor.

Jayfeather must have dozed off because he awoke to paw steps padding towards them. He cried for help only to hear laughing as they approached he stopped making sound and sniffed the air. He recognized his sister, Hollyleaf and six toms- Cloudtail, Brackenfur, Birchfall, Berrynose, Greystripe, Mousewhisker.  
"Yo, good thing Jayfeather wants this because to be completely honest, Millie won't fuck me but I'm horny as fuck," Greystripe laughed.  
"Pfft, mates are overrated anyway when we have," Mousewhisker spoke in his usual rough tone and kicked Jayfeather's shoulder which made him whine, " _this_ guy!"  
The toms all cheered. Jayfeather's breath fastened, what did they mean Jayfeather 'wants this?'  
"Alright, alright. Who's going first?" Hollyleaf questioned.  
Berrynose chimed up, "Well, Brackenfur has had the most kits and therefore the most experienced so I think he should go first!"  
"No, no," Brackenfur muttered modestly, "let the rockies go first. Afterall, Mousewhisker is still a virgin!"  
All the toms let out 'ohhhs' of mockery.  
"I-I don't know… I don't want my first to be with a dude…" he muttered.  
"What are you, a pussy?" Cloudtail mocked, "Pussy, pussy, pussy!"  
Jayfeather felt Mousewhisker loom over him. "I'm not a pussy!" he snapped.  
Jayfeather felt Mousewhisker unsheathe his member onto Jayfeather's belly. He squirmed uncomfortably. "Don't worry, Jayfeather, I'm going to fuck you as hard as I can," he meowed.  
Just then, he felt his tailhole get thrusted into by a large member. Jayfeather's g-spot was struck even though it was probably on accident since it was Mousewhisker's first time. Mousewhisker grabbed Jayfeather's shoulders with his paws, making him thrust faster. He put his back legs over Jayfeather's so his thrust could be harder. Jayfeather felt drool coming out of his mouth, even though he wanted to escape he couldn't deny that it felt good. He gripped the vine ball between his teeth as Mousewhisker thrusted even faster.  
"Hurry up, dude!" Berrynose persisted, "I want to go too!"  
"I'm doing as fast as he can!" Mousewhisker moaned between his thrusts, pleasure in his meow.  
"Calm down Berrynose, I have an idea," Cloudtail meowed, "let's just all get a hole!"  
The cats seem to agree. Jayfeather was confused, what other hole was there to fuck? Suddenly, he felt Cloudtail and Berrynose move to his head. They unsheathed their members close to his face then, with some effort, inserted their dicks into his ear. He bit his vine ball as pain surged through him as the two rough toms fucked his ear mercilessly, letting out whimpers of pleasure and moans. Mousewhisker continue to pound his tailhole. Brackenfur took out Jayfeather's vine ball. He was about to scream when Brackenfur silenced him by putting his member into his mouth.  
Jayfeather fought the temptation to bite it and yell for help. He knew that Hollyleaf- who was masterbating with a stick- had lied to the six toms that Jayfeather had wanted this treatment and it was far from their faults, so he took in the dicks, giving it licks. Birchfall and Cloudtail were the only ones who didn't have a part to work with so they started masterbating. Just at that moment, Mousewhisker came into his tailhole. He gave a few more pounds into his ear before pulling out.  
"My turn!" Cloudtail declared, charging to Jayfeather's hole and pounding into it, right away hitting his g-spot.  
Jayfeather moaned into Brackenfur's dick. Jayfeather gave the dick a few licks but Cloudtail kept pounding right into Jayfeather's g-spot. Jayfeather's breath fastened. He was being fucked all over, and he couldn't concentrate on the pain of his ears, the pleasure of his bottom, or the mouthful in his mouth. All of the toms pounded the gray tom mercilessly for minutes. Greystripe asked innocently if they were being too rough but Hollyleaf simply responded that this is what Jayfeather wanted. Berrynose finally had cum into Jayfeather's ear but Birchfall quickly replaced him. One by one the toms came and backed away. Brackenfur seemed to take forever to cum, but when he did instead of in his mouth he did it in his nostrils as though tired of the same hole.  
Brackenfur shoved the vine ball back into his mouth. Finally, every cat had came into the tabby tom. Jayfeather heaved out breathlessly, tired and sore from all the fucking. One by one the toms left, not before Cloudtail uttered, "If you want to do this again, just ask."  
Finally every cat had left except Hollyleaf who stood over him. "Do you want me to untie you?" she asked.  
Jayfeather felt tears run down his face and cum drip out of his ears. "Yes…" he rasped as Hollyleaf took the vine ball out of his mouth.  
She used her razor sharp claws to untie him. Hollyleaf then ran out of the cave, done with her work. Jayfeather let the cum from his nostril and ears drip out. He huffed out, crying. Why would Hollyleaf do that?  
Suddenly he felt immense pressure against him flanks, the scent of a fox overwhelmed him. Jayfeather's eyes widened as he felt the fox thrust its member into his mouth. He was too weak to fight back against the horny fox. It thrust in and out of Jayfeather's mouth. Jayfeather wanted it done as soon as possible so he started bobbing his head. Compared to Brackenfur, the fox's was a two-leg to a fly. It felt like it shoved down his throat entirely. When it finally came, it felt like a burning sensation.  
The fox gave a little yap before disappearing further down the cave. Jayfeather quickly bolted out of the cave, his jaw and throat sore and pretty much anything else. Before he went back to camp he swam in the lake a bit to remove the semen from his ears and nose. When he felt clean enough he walked back to ThunderClan territory. Sighing, he got back to what he was doing, deciding to remain quiet about the whole thing.


	8. Chapter 7: LeafxBramblexJayxLion (Rape)

_Author's Note: Thanks to Fanguy 126 for the request! Hope it is to your liking!_

Leafpool sighed as she sat back, looking at the supply of herbs. They were running low on things like poppy seed and honey but the clan would be fine for now. Sitting back, she realized that Jayfeather wasn't in the den. Then, she looked guilty. She wasn't a medicine cat anymore, what was she doing? Exiting the den, she hoped no one had noticed her. Outside, she spotted Berrynose and Poppyfrost returning from their hunting trip together and sighed out with relief, happy no cat noticed.  
Bounding to the fresh-kill pile, she noticed that Jayfeather was watching her with his blind eyes. Leafpool felt excitement jump through her as he approached.  
"Leafpool!" Jayfeather meowed in an excited voice which made Leafpool's heart surge, "I found a spot with herbs I've never smelled before! You have to check it out!"  
Leafpool frowned. She had hoped her son was coming to make amends but at least they had time to talk. They walked together, Leafpool gazing down. She didn't know what to say.  
Looking up, she noticed that Jayfeather was unusually happy. Perhaps he had forgiven her in his own time. Jayfeather sniffed at the air as they walked. Leafpool figured he must have forgotten where it was exactly. They walked in silence when suddenly Jayfeather turned, looking at her.  
"Come on, we haven't got all day!" he growled in his usual tone.  
He started dashing through the forest, away from the camp and the lake. Leafpool figured that Jayfeather had to have exited the territory to find this new herb so she didn't question him. Together they ran until they were far out of the territory. Jayfeather pushed through some undergrowth. There was a huge patch of bluebells.  
"Jayfeather, these are bluebells," Leafpool pointed out flatly.  
Suddenly, two figures exited from the trees. She recognized them as Brambleclaw and Lionblaze. They looked oddly aggressive.  
"W-what's going on?" Leafpool stammered, backing away.  
"You're so fucking stupid," Jayfeather hissed, "You seriously think we forgave you for betraying our trust? Now we want revenge."  
Leafpool let out a squeak of alarm, she tried to run away but Lionblaze caught her by the scruff. He dragged her back to the opening then hit her as hard as he could in the head, causing her to go out cold.

Leafpool blinked open her eyes. She realized that she was tied to a tree with vines. Her front paws were lifted up, exposing her nipples. A vine stretched out around the tree, each end tied to one of her back paws were forced her legs wide open, realizing her pussy. She pulled against the vines but they had been doubled over. She blinked in confusion, then looked up. Her two sons and Brambleclaw were over her, their members unsheathed.  
Without explaining anything, Brambleclaw raced up to her, thrusting his member into Leafpool's pussy roughly and hitting her g-spot almost instantly. Leafpool let out a moan of pleasure but forced herself to stop.  
"Brambleclaw, what in StarClan's name are you doing?!" Leafpool demanded as he started pounding his member into her.  
"You think my grudge is with Squirrelflight? No, far from it. It's with you, Leafpool. You made my mate lie to me for no reason other than your own greed and now you must pay," Brambleclaw snarled, pounding into her faster.  
Lionblaze was the next to come up to her, shoving his massive cock into her mouth and thrusting in forcefully down her throat, letting out grunts of pleasure. Jayfeather came up to one of Leafpool's nipped, suckling at it like he was a kit. He then starting playing with it with his paw, rubbing it and pinching it gently, causing it to become erect. After it became hard enough, Jayfeather once again starting sucking at it. Leafpool let out letting grunts, trying to prevent herself from moaning into Lionblaze's member. Lionblaze thrust in and out of her, eventually enjoying it so much that he closed his eyes, letting out moans. Brambleclaw gave one last thrust into her g-spot before giving an odd signal with his tail. Lionblaze pulled his dick out of her mouth and she gagged slightly, letting in deep breaths of air. Brambleclaw pulled his dick out of her. He moved out of the way for Lionblaze who took no hesitation in shoving his member- even bigger than Brambleclaw's- right into her pussy. Unlike Brambleclaw, he purposefully missed her g-spot. Leafpool wanted to cry out for him to just hit it but she realized she had gotten into a trance from all the pleasure that Brambleclaw had given her so she gave a shake of her head, once again letting out grunts to prevent herself from moaning. This time, Brambleclaw worked at her other nipple, forcing her to let out a cry of pleasure as Brambleclaw was much better at making her vulnerable with her nipples than Jayfeather. Jayfeather shoved his member into her mouth and down her throat, drool dripping down his mouth like a dog. He let out cries of pleasure, thrusting much harder into her mouth than Lionblaze had. Leafpool let out moan into his dick, making him moan. Leafpool felt Brambleclaw's dick rub against her side, it was still hard. Finally, Brambleclaw gave the signal once more. He shoved his dick into her mouth while Jayfeather thrusted his dick into her pussy, using the juices from Brambleclaw's and Lionblaze's turn, he thrust into her quickly, making her breath out heavily with extreme effort not to moan, feeling her walls start to stretch. Brambleclaw shoved his dick in her mouth, pounding into her mouth as fast and as hard as he could, letting out moans of pleasure and squirming around. Lionblaze licked at her nipples, giving them little pinches every so often.  
Finally all of them stopped. Leafpool thought it was over but realized that pre-cum was dripping from all of their dicks, they were close to cuming but why hadn't they? Jayfeather and Lionblaze went near her head, pounding on their dicks with their paws and making themselves smile. Brambleclaw went to her face, Leafpool figured that he would just shove it into her mouth again. Suddenly, Lionblaze and Jayfeather both thrusted into either ear. It stuck like fire as they both came at the same time. Brambleclaw finished pounding himself and came into her nose. She sneezed violently. Lionblaze finished up with her by pissing on her coat, matting it and soaking it with his piss.  
The three toms stood back, admiring their work. Leafpool swore they would let them go but instead they turned away, muttering a, "We'll be right back with more toms."


	9. Chapter 8: Dovewing X Group (Rape)

_Author's Note: This is a request for ZWARRIOR444, thank you for your request! Your other one should come later!_

Dovewing padded around outside of camping, flirting her long tail. Lionblaze had scolded her for bringing bad fresh-kill in and almost putting it into the pile. As punishment, she had to go hunt. Dovewing let out a sigh, sniffing at the air.  
Suddenly, she heard murmurs in the distance. Perking up her ears, Dovewing crept over to where the voices were. Six cats were all gathering herbs, one of them being Jayfeather. Bumblestripe, Firestar, Graystripe, Mousewhisker, and Dustpelt were helping him.  
Bumblestripe noticed Dovewing and gave a wave of his tail to greet her. "Oh! Hey, Dovewing! Want to help Jayfeather gather some herbs?" he asked in his usual polite tone.  
Dovewing let out a snort. "Are you kidding me? It takes the efforts of five toms and one she-cat to gather herbs for a blind medicine cat? If you ask me, that's a waste of warriors. He should just be an elder or something," Dovewing claimed angrily.  
Mousewhisker and Dustpelt looked over at her with slight snarls. Firestar and Graystripe were glaring at her, lashing their tail. Without another word, Dovewing started to head off.  
But just as she took a step, the floor folded in on itself and collapsed. Dovewing let out a yowl of panic then leaped for the edge, gripping it with her sharp claws. She narrowed her eyes as she looked down. The tunnel had collapsed because of a hollow and weak spot. Dovewing tried to lift herself but failed. She looked up, hoping the tom would help her.  
Above her, the toms glared down at her. They gave whispers and nods to each other.  
"Uh? Idiots! Help me out of here! I'm a fellow warrior you mouse-brained-"  
Before Dovewing could say anymore, Mousewhisker came forward with an unsheathed and erect member and shoved it into her mouth.  
"You want out? Suck and maybe I'll consider it," Mousewhisker hissed.  
Dovewing looked around at all the other toms but they seemed to be in agreement with Mousewhisker. Dovewing knew there were foxes and other unknown things down there and didn't want to try and find her way out. She obediently started sucking his dick, giving licks to the head.  
"Come on guys, I'm sure this slut can fit more than one at a time," Mousewhisker hissed devilishly.  
Dovewing's eyes widened as Dustpelt and Bumblestripe came forward, both shoving their members in her mouth. She felt her cheek start to stretch with effort to carry the three dicks but the look in their eyes told her to suck in she wanted to live. Dustpelt suddenly took the back of her head and forced her to deepthroat the three dicks. She let out a gag but tried her best to hold it together so she could get out of the hole. Firestar and Graystripe came forward to each side of her head. They unsheathed their members and thrusted harshly into her ear, making her cry out.  
"Shut up, bitch," Mousewhisker hissed, thrusting into her mouth.  
The toms all let out grunts and moans of pleasure as they fucked her mouth and ears. Suddenly, all the toms pulled out and Dovewing though it would be over as Firestar grabbed her scruff but instead he pinned her down. Dustpelt shoved his dick into her mouth with Bumblestripe again and thrusted into it. Graystripe once again used her ear, letting out a moan of pleasure as he thrusted into it again. Firestar grabbed her flanks with his paws and thrusted into her pussy as hard as he could. Dovewing let out a moan into Dustpelt's and Bumblestripe's members as Firestar purposefully hit her g-spot over and over.  
Together, the toms thrusted into her as hard as they all could. Dustpelt and Bumblestripe both pulled out of her mouth. They approached the front of her face and pounded on their dicks and came into her nose. Graystripe thrust his member all the way into her ear and came, letting out a groan of pleasure as he did. However, Firestar was far from done. He pulled out of her now soaking pussy, thrusting his member into her tailhole. Firestar pounded into it as hard and as fast as he could until finally he came inside the gray she-cat's tail hole. Firestar unmounted her and once again grabbed her by the scruff while the others grabbed vines and tied her paws up. He threw her back down the hole and she landed with a thud.  
"Get out yourself like you want Jayfeather to do," Firestar snarled to her before leaving with the rest of the toms.  
Dovewing sat up then realized that the scent of fox was all around her. She turned, looking to see the bright red creature standing before her. It dug its claws into the back of her head and unsheathed its member. Dovewing narrowed her eyes as she realized what it was doing. Before Dovewing could make a sound, it thrusted into her mouth. The member was so big that even the three toms from before didn't want up its size. It thrust into her mouth and she thought her cheeks and throat would explode. It let out little squeaks and howls of pleasure, lolling its tongue out to the side. Finally, it came into her mouth which felt like a massive wave. It pulled out and Dovewing realized that one of her own teeth had fallen out. She watched as the fox padded off nonchalantly, its red tail gracefully flicking from side to side.  
Dovewing felt a few tears run down her face. She had been turned into a sex toy twice, yet she had called Jayfeather useless. Guilt in her heart, she sobbed softly in the tunnels.


	10. Chapter 9: CinderheartXJayfeather(Lust)

_Author's Note: Sorry this took me so long, I got sick right after I started it so it took me more time than usual. This is a request for ZWARRIOR444, hope it is to your liking!_

Cinderheart strutted through camp, looking around for Lionblaze. Her heat was starting up as well as her horniness and she wanted to mate with the large golden tabby. Mousewhisker suddenly approached her, flicking his tail.  
"Can you go on a patrol with me?" Mousewhisker questioned, his eyebrow raising.  
"Not now, I'm looking for Lionblaze. Have you seen him?" she questioned.  
"He went on a patrol with Firestar and Dovewing," Mousewhisker responded flatly.  
Cinderheart gave him a thankful flick of her tail, going on her way. She stalked through the bushes, the smell of Lionblaze near. Finally, she reached him. Dovewing and Firestar were talking in low voices while Lionblaze was listening carefully. Cinderheart crept forward and nudged him. He turned, looking at her with wide eyes.  
"Lionblaze, I'm horny," Cinderheart complained in a low voice.  
Lionblaze scoffed. "Go masterbate, I'm in the middle of something," he hissed, turning away from her.  
Cinderheart frowned, turning away and stalking into the forest. She looked for somewhere to masterbate but her heat got out of control. She needed to be penetrated.  
Cinderheart perked her head up as she heard a twig snap. Jayfeather was walking through the forest, sniffing at the air.  
"Cinderheart, is that you?" Jayfeather questioned, his tail flicking back and forth.  
Cinderheart squeezed through the undergrowth, approaching Jayfeather. "Yes, what are you doing out here?" she questioned.  
Jayfeather shrugged. "Taking a walk," he muttered.  
Cinderheart realized that Jayfeather was just out on a stroll, no cat expecting him to be anywhere. She rubbed up against him which caused him to stop.  
"Jayfeather…" she moaned, "I'm really horny, won't you fuck me?"  
Jayfeather blinked his eyes in surprise. "N-no! That's not allowed!" Jayfeather cried but it was clear he was tempted to. The smell of a she-cat in heat was like poison.  
Jayfeather continued walked and Cinderheart realized his member was unsheathed. She padded up behind him, ducking down and giving test licks at his member. Jayfeather at first gave no objections, only started to let out little moans and grunts of pleasure as she slowly licked fast, giving it little kisses. Finally Jayfeather let out a moan then turned around, looking at her.  
"Alright, fine! We'll meet up tonight at the end of ThunderClan territory," Jayfeather meowed quickly, sulking back into the trees.  
Cinderheart grinned as wide as she could. She turned away, deciding for now to distract herself by hunting.

The moon beamed through the leaves as Cinderheart walked, the idea of Jayfeather being inside of her making her core wet. She trudged through the forest, finally making it to the edge of ThunderClan territory. She perked her ears as she looked out on unclaimed land.  
Suddenly, she heard rustling of the bushes and saw Jayfeather bathed in the moonlight, his blind eyes flickering.  
"Jayfeather, you came," Cinderheart purred, "and you're about to cum a lot more…"  
Jayfeather's eyes widened as she came close to him, letting her heat scent intoxicate him. She laid down to come face with his unsheathed and hard member. It twitched as she placed her paw on it softly and Jayfeather let out a small groan. It felt as hard as a rock.  
Cinderheart started giving the head little test licks. Jayfeather gasped with pleasure. Cinderheart ducked her head down, starting from the shaft, she licked up his member. She repeated this a few times, letting Jayfeather moan before sucking at the head of his dick. She licked in then duck her head back down and sucked it. Finally, she took in half the dick and started sucking his member. He let out moans and grunts of pleasure. Cinderheart managed to deep throat the medicine cat's dick. She sucked at his dick and suddenly Jayfeather let out a moan, letting his cum into the gray she-cat's mouth. Cinderheart swallowed every last drop before getting her mouth off of his dick and slowly rubbing it with her soft paw.  
"What do you want to do now? You're wish is my command," she purred.  
Jayfeather looked flustered. "I would like to be inside you," Jayfeather uttered politely.  
"Come on, Jayfeather, talk to me like I'm your bitch!" Cinderheart cried, starting to pad away, "or else this night is over."  
Jayfeather suddenly let out a hiss, pouncing on the she-cat's shoulders and pinning them to the ground, the head of his member poking at Cinderheart's core.  
"Come on, slut! I want your goddamn pussy and I'm getting it!" he hissed, slamming his dick into her.  
She let out a cry and he dug his claws into her shoulder and pounded her mercilessly. Pleasure tingled throughout her body and she let out a moan. He pounded in her for a while then pulled out and stuck his member into her ass, thrusting mercilessly into it. He let out cries of pleasure as he pounded into her ass. Cinderheart spread her legs wider so that Jayfeather could go further in. Suddenly, Jayfeather pulled out of her ass, coming over to her head. He started thrusting against her face, letting out moans of pleasure before cumming all over her head.  
"Spread your ears, bitch," he hissed.  
Cinderheart blinked at him, confused but did as she was told. A wave of shock came over her as he thrusted his member into her ear. Blood dribbled down her ear as he thrusted into her pink ear. It only took a few thrust before his cum gushed into her ear. Cinderheart breathed heavily. Jayfeather went to her other ear and did the same, he let out moans of pleasure. Cinderheart realized after Jayfeather had cummed in both her ears that she could not hear a thing. But Jayfeather still went over to the front of her head and started pounding on his dick, making the last of the cum go into her two nostrils. He gave her a seductive look, said something that Cinderheart couldn't here, and raced back to ThunderClan camp.

Lionblaze stood over her mate in the medicine cat den. It had been just his morning in which she announced that she couldn't hear or smell anything. Jayfeather examined her and declared she had gotten some sort of thing in her ear which made her unable to hear and something in her nose.  
"Is there anything you can do?" Lionblaze asked nervously.  
Jayfeather shook his head sadly. "I suppose not, I'll keep her here with Briarlight. Don't worry," he meowed.  
Lionblaze gave a firm nod. But before he left he noticed that Jayfeather's member was unsheathed which made him raise a brow but he said no more.


	11. Chapter 10: CrowfeatherXBreezepelt(Rape)

_Author's Note: This is a request for anonymous! Hope it is to your liking! Sorry it's a little short_

Breezepelt felt anger surge through him as he was once again scolded by his father. He had caught a rabbit but it was 'too thin to even feed a kit' even though it was rather fat. His fur spiked as he faced his father.  
"No matter what I do you always find an excuse to scold me!" Breezepelt hissed with gritted teeth, "You don't even know who I am because of the lengths you go to avoid me! And I'm your goddamn son!"  
Crowfeather's blue eyes flickered with some guilt but he hardly showed it in his face. He still had a firm frown.  
"Y-you don't even love me!" Breezepelt accused.  
Crowfeather snarled at this. He pounced on Breezepelt, pinning him in a hunting position. Breezepelt let out a yowl of alarm. Crowfeather narrowed his blue eyes.  
"What are you doing?!" Breezepelt demanded.  
Crowfeather said nothing. He unsheathed his dick and put it near Breezepelt's tailhole as Crowfeather used his own tail to shove him aside.  
"You wanna know what love is, brat?!" Crowfeather hissed in his ear.  
Just then, Crowfeather thrust his member into his son's tailhole. Breezepelt let out a yowl as his father pounding in him. He legs were forced to spread as Crowfeather put more weight on him. Breezepelt let out a yowl of pain and begged his father to stop but Crowfeather simply raked him over the ears, causing the tip of his left ear to be sliced clean off. Blood dripped out of Breezepelt's tailhole as Crowfeather pounded into him.  
"Crowfeather s-stop…" Breezepelt begged, tears streaming down his eyes.  
Crowfeather hissed, "You think just because you're bleeding I'll be finished with you?!"  
Crowfeather purposefully didn't let out any signs of pleasure as he dug his claws into his son's shoulders, thrusting into him as hard as he could. Both his and Breezepelt's breathing got heavier until finally he realised his load into Breezepelt's tailhole. Crowfeather sheathed his member which was now covered in cum and blood. Breezepelt fell to the ground and Crowfeather circled around him to the front, cleaning his paw.  
"Breezepelt, you don't understand how much love actually hurts…" he hissed as he looked at his son with an icy glare, "I just showed you how much it hurts. It hurts to lose someone. I've lost so much in my life, so many I've loved. My father, my kits, my mates. They're all dead or in ThunderClan. Or Nightcloud… But you have to understand that love is a precious and priceless thing."  
Crowfeather got his face close to his son's with a snarl. "How dare you just say I don't love you. You may think it means nothing but remember this moment. And remember how much love hurts you ungrateful brat," Crowfeather lectured before bounding away from his son, not touching the rabbit which now that Breezepelt looked at it twice, was in fact very thin.


End file.
